Tazerling/Galeria
250px-Taserling.png 250px-Joules transformmatte.png June cover14 350.gif|na plakacie Nerd june14 220.gif Slugterra character footer 186x281 copy.png Tazerling2.PNG Tazer-prot-MM.png NOVABOLT.png|W Slug it Out jako fuzja 1024-screen7 header.png TAZERLING.png|W Slug it Out Tazerling-Transformacja-MM.png Tazerlingintube.png NOVABOLT2.png Stra nik_elektryczno ci.png|strażnik Z tazeringiem.JPG|Pronto i Tazerling Slugterra_mistakes.png|Czerwony Tazerling b1b2ed35a93e7a83ca6e585264331d92ba7dcc87.jpg|Joules w blasterze Tazerling Slug 2.png|Tazerling z mniejszymi oczami 170.jpeg|Tazerling z większymi oczami Dominate Tazerling.png|Grimmstone atakujący Tazerlinga Scanner.png|Joules na skanerze Tazer;ingslugitout.png|Tazerling w grze Slug it out 2eb38b235f737d91060db6beca61b587.jpeg|Uśmiechający się Joules 420459 352963241474931 708168946 n.jpg|Eli poznaje Joulesa 03.jpg|Transformacja prehistorycznego Tazerlinga Tazerling Slug.png Dzuls i enigmo.JPG|Joules i Enigmo Tazerling123456.JPG|Tazerling po transformacji burpujules.JPG|Joules poznaje Burpy'ego Jules.JPG|Atakujący Joules Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy Eli and Joules.JPG|Joules na ręcę Eli'ego Na groszku.JPG|Joules na groszku Joules.JPG Dżuls.JPG|Joules w tornadzie Tempesto Porażona mecha-bestia.JPG|Porażona mecha-bestia Pronto Tazerling z przodu.JPG|Widok z przodu Tazerlinga Prąd.JPG Pokonujący Tazerling.JPG Śpioch.JPG|Joules z piorunkami Rozmieszony Dżuls i Ramer.JPG|Rozśmieszony Tazerling i Ramer Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Tazerling i reszta Zgrany_zespol.jpg|Burpy i Joules pokonują ghule 3 wymiarowy Joules.JPG|Transformacja Mrozik, Dżuls, Berpi.JPG|Mrozik , Joules i Burpy Dżuls i Mydłek.JPG|Wystraszeni Mydłek i Joules Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Tazerlingi wśród stadka śluzaków Przestraszony Mrozik i Joules.PNG|Przestraszeni Mrozik i Joules Transformacja.JPG DżulsProt..JPG|Jouls we wnyce TazerlingTran..JPG Pokonany Joule przez Amperninga.JPG|Pokonany przez Amperlinga Amperning vs Tazerling.JPG|Walczący Amperling i Tazerling Porażony Hop Jack.JPG 2 Tazerlingi i Mydłek.JPG 2 Tazerlingi.JPG Digger, Jouls, Medyk i Banger.JPG|Joules, Banger, Medyk i Digger Dżuls Eli`a.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Joules w wodzie.JPG|Płynący Joules Joules w powietrzu.JPG|We wnyce Tazerling na okularach.JPG Tazerling elektryzuje lodowe sople.JPG Duspuff, Ramer, Tormato, Arachnet, Tazerling.JPG|Proste wystrzelenie Tazerlinga Osłabieni strażnicy.JPG Medyk pomaga strażnikowi.JPG Berpy z resztą.JPG Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Werbowanie śluzaków.png Aura Flatu i Joulsa.png|Aura Tazerlinga Atak Joulsa.png|Atak Joulesa w Battle for Slugterra Jouls.png|Joules w Battle for Slugterra Ittex i inni.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Jouls przed oddaniem.png|Joules tuż przed oddaniem Jouls leci.png|Joules Ucieszony Jouls.png|Ucieszony Joules Wkurzony Jouls.png|Wkurzony Joules Smutny Jouls.png|Joules i inni w klatce Jouls vs Amperling.png|Amperling kontra Joules Znokautowany Jouls.png|Znokautowany Joules Vindervil pobity przez tazerlinga.jpg|Tazerling atakuje pnącza Vinedrilla Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Joules spogląda na Eli`a.JPG Przerażony Joules.JPG Wyszczelony Joules.JPG Flakulinkus.JPG 640px-Scanner.png bumbaloneitazerlingi.png Porazony pronto.png|Pronto popieszczony prądem Bumbaloneitazerlingi.png|Mydłek i Tazerlingi Prosphoro i Tazerling.JPG|Phosphoro i Tazerling Blakk i Joules.JPG|Blakk trzyma Joulesa Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG|Burpy, Jouls i Mrozik Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG|Jouls przypadkiem razi kolegów jouls tran..png Burpy i Jouls.png|Burpy i Joules Image-6755 51552695.jpg JoulesProt..JPG Tazerling.JPG Joules transformuje.JPG Tazerling po transformacji.JPG|Tazerling Joules vs Amperning Blakka.JPG Zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG|Joules i reszta 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h45m22s45.png|Tazerling strażnik elektryczności Armashelt Phosphoro i Tazerling.png Jouls uśmiechnięty.png|Joules z dziwną miną Joulsik parariżuje.png wystraszony jouls.png|Płynący Tazerling Burpy i Jouls i bańki.png|Burpy i Joules Jouls protoforma.JPG|Smutny Joules Flopper z tyłu.JPG Joules przed Blakkiem.JPG|Tazerling Tazerling, Ramer i Armashelt w prehistorii.JPG|Prehistoryczny Tazerling bąk Śmierdziela.JPG|Tazerling i Ramer wstrzymują oddechy Tazerling w blasterze.JPG|Tazerling w blasterze Transformujący Tazerling.JPG Tazerling przed atakiem.JPG Tazerling atakuje.JPG|Atakujący Joules Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG|Prehistoryczny Tazerling w oddali Przerażony tezerling i treszer.png tezerlingi we wnykach.png|Tazerlingi we wnykach Stadoo sluzakow.png|Tazerling z tyłu Medyk i strażnik elektryczności.JPG|Tazerling i medyk Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Joules z dziwną miną.JPG Berpy i Joules we wnykach.JPG Berpy i Joules w blasterze Shanai.JPG Transformujący Berpy i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules przed złączeniem.JPG Berpy i Joules łączą się.JPG Joules i Berpy pokłaniają się.JPG Cala masa.JPG Dtyre.png Tazerling przed transformacją.JPG Tazerling transformuje.JPG Atakujący Tazerling.JPG Dziwny Tazerling.JPG Zmęczony Tazerling.JPG Ember po uderzeniu Joulsa.JPG|Ember atakowany przez Joulesa Jouls , medyk i banger.png Bubbaleone i Joules.JPG Bubbaleone i Joules transformują.JPG Śluzaki3.JPG Bubbaleone z przyjaciółmi.JPG Spadające śluzaki 2.JPG Spadające śluzaki35.JPG jouls skacze.png tazerling z tyłu.png Tazrel.PNG 22222222.PNG|zadowolony tazerling Joules w powietrzu we wnyce.JPG Wesoły Joules.JPG Joules razi prądem.JPG Przerażony Joules2.JPG Joules i Ramer.JPG Joules łapie za róry.JPG Joules we wnyce.JPG|Tazerling w pasie Joules z przodu.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG Wesołe śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a3.JPG Spadające śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Śluzaki na ręce Triksie.JPG Przerażone śluzaki.JPG Fuzyjny łobuza i tazerlinga.png Tazer i lobuz.png Burza Tazerlinga.JPG|Burza Tazerlinga Żard Korda.JPG|Porażony Pronto Joules transformuje2.JPG atak.JPG Banger, Berpy i Joules.JPG Zadowolony Tazerling.JPG Tazer.. i Brudny ....JPG Brudny Łobuz po transformacji.JPG Transformujący Joules i Brudny Łobuz.JPG Fuzja Brudnego Łobuza i Joulsa.JPG Tazerling i Brudny Łobuz łączą się.JPG Tazerling Tran..JPG 2 śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Hugi.png|Tazerling i inni Tazerling na ekranie.JPG Tazerling w oddali.JPG Joules za Pronto.JPG Wesoły Tazerling.JPG Tazerling z piorunkami.JPG Berpy i Joules.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|Tazerlingi w stadzie Zbuntowane śluzaki.JPG Szczęśliwy Joules.JPG Joules we wnyce2.JPG Joules ze słuchawkami.JPG Zły Banger i Joules.JPG BurpyJoules.JPG Tazerling Pronto.JPG Armachomp vs Tazerling.JPG Rozczarowane i zasmucone śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a 2.JPG|Tazerling i inne śluzaki Porażony Rookie.JPG|Tazerling Tajemniczy śluzak i Burpy Joules patrzy.JPG Pronto trzyma Tazerlinga.JPG 3 wystraszone śluzaki2.JPG Burpy, Mrozik i Joules.JPG Tazerling Willa.JPG Tazerling się zmienia.JPG Tazerling patrzy.JPG Joules3.JPG Burpy i Krawiec wydają rozkazy Joules`owi.JPG Joules po środku.JPG Joules4.JPG Tazerling Pronto po przemianie.JPG 2013-04-30 14.27.37.jpg 2013-04-30 14.33.38.jpg 2013-04-30 14.33.39.jpg Juls.jpg Tazerling i Pajęczaki w pieczarze Odsiadek.JPG Joules przed atakiem2.JPG Tazerling 2.JPG Tazerling4.JPG Tazerling z mocnymi konturami.JPG Tazerling od boku.JPG Joules po pokonaniu Pnączniaka.JPG Joules we wnyce pod wodą.JPG Tazerling5.JPG 103BurpyAnfJoulesWithFood1.jpg Zaskoczony Zbijak i Joules.JPG Tazerling leci w ludzi.PNG Zderzak naciąga gumę ze śluzakami.PNG Joules zamiaz Wodinka-błąd.PNG|Błąd w serialu Wodnik i Joules patrzą na Zbijaka.PNG Joules we wnyce.PNG Mrozik, Joules i Zderzak.PNG 1412764707584.jpg Harmashelt vs Tazerling.PNG|W oddali 03.jpg|Transformacja Tazerling, Ramer i Armashelt w prehistorii.JPG Prehistoryczny Tazerling.JPG Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG Prehistoria.JPG|komiks Piorunek.PNG|Joules w Mega Morfie Shocky2.PNG|Joules w Mega Morfie transformacja Tazerling w Mega Morfie.JPG|Transformacja Joules w Mega morf 212px-'Mega Morph' 'Chiller' & 'Joules' & 'Spinner'.PNG|Tazerling,Zamrażacz,Pajęczak i Zębacz (w tle) 4 śluzaki w Mega Morfie.JPG|Tazeling i przyjaciele Mega morphah Joules pokazuje język.JPG Śluzaki6.JPG Tazerling2.JPG Nowy Joules.JPG Joules w Mega Morfie2.JPG Joules atakuje w mega morfie.JPG Tazer.....JPG Nowy Joules.JPG Mega forma Tazerlinga.JPG Wesoły Tazerling na pokonanym Ogrze.PNG Tazerling w MM Korda.PNG Ogr vs Tazerling.PNG|Tazerling atakuje Ogra Slugs2.jpg Joules, Krawiec i Wodnik.PNG MM.PNG Zderzak, Joules i Krawiec.PNG Tazerling Korda.PNG Śluzaki Eli`a.PNG Zderzak i Joules.PNG Joules i Zdrezak.PNG Śluzak Ziemi oraz Joules i Krawiec.PNG Witany śluzak Ziemi.PNG Ghulowane śluzaki.PNG|Ghulowany Joules Tazerling Trixie.PNG Elektryczny śluzak.PNG Tazerling Trixie transformuje.PNG Tazerling Trix.PNG Lecący Tazerling.PNG Joules atakuje ghula.PNG|Joules atakuje Goon Doca Piątka.PNG D.png|Uśmiechnięty Jouls 10601155 1462287654057346 474332058 n.jpg Tazer MM.PNG Młody i Joules.PNG Kopacz, Zbijak i Joules.PNG Zły Młody.PNG Zmęczone.PNG Joules i Zbijak.PNG Stojące na głowach.PNG Oglądające2.PNG Zasmucone MM.PNG Kopacz w MM.PNG Piątka Shane`a.PNG Ćwiczące.PNG Śmieszki.PNG Śluzaki Junjie`ego.PNG Piątka2.PNG Śluzacze Fu.PNG Piątka Junjie`ego.PNG 5 śluzaków i Jun.PNG Jun i jego podopieczni.PNG Joules w powietrzu.PNG 3 we wnykach.PNG Młody i Joules2.PNG Zdziwiony Joules.PNG Akrobaci.PNG Zmęczone śluzaki Shane`a.PNG Widzowie w Slugterze.png Zamrażacz na ręce.PNG|We wnyce Ogień wypala dziórę.PNG Ognista dziura.PNG Joules na listku.PNG Zielony szmaragd Joules'a.PNG Joules skacze ze szmaragdem.PNG Hoverbug w MM i inni.PNG Piątka budzi się.PNG Śpiąca piątka.PNG Joules zabrał Klejnot.PNG Joules złapał klejnot.PNG Joules chce złapać szmaragd.PNG Oszołomiony Joules.PNG Burpy pokazuje język.PNG Klejnot trzymany przez Infurnusa.PNG Powalony Burp i Joules.PNG Toczący się Armashelt.PNG Pokonani przez siebie.PNG Powalona piąteczka śluzaków.PNG Walka o kryształ.PNG Zbijak już w MM.PNG Lecą w Kluska.PNG Rozciągnięty Infurnus.PNG Pędząca piątka.PNG Joules świeci2.png Zabawa trwa dalej.png Impreza.png Ogon Bubbaleone'a.png Mega Morfy i Gazzer.png Bańki.png Światło Joulesa.png|Światło Tazerlinga Joules świeci.png Joules skupia się.png Joules dołącza się do zabawy.png Pudełkowa Impreza.png Uśmiechnięty Tazerlig oraz Gazzer.png Tazerlig i Gazzer stoią.png Tazerling i Gazzer.png Gazzer i Joules.png Joules.jpg Śluzak Ziemi i Joules.png Śluzak Ziemi i Joules-Wystraszeni.png Joules na węgorzu.png Mega Joules.png Pałkarz i Joules.png Joules i Pałkarz.png Złe Śluzaki na Krawca.png Mydło.png Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie śluzaków